The Magically Supreme Mutants
by Odin Haraldson
Summary: When Harry, Neville are abandoned by their parents on the Dursley's front in favor of their younger siblings step no one notices two beings watching from the shadows. As the two are changed into super weapons will they be helped in time to save the world or will they destroy the world. Wrong BWL Multi Pairings Marvel Universe as a whole included


**Got this idea from a few stories but based at least the first chapter off of Mutant Supreme by Seeker-of Raven.**

 **Potter Castle 1982 Official Home of Lord and Lady Charlus and Dorea Potter**

"Albus I must disagree with you I will not let one of my heirs go and live with nonmagical. I don't believe that even a blood ward would be able to keep Voldemort away from killing one of my heirs." Charlus said angrily.

"Charlus you must understand that if you wish for Harry to have any chance of survival it is a necessary evil just for a few years." Albus said calmly to the slightly older man.

"I will not allow my great grandson to not be under one of my roofs. I forbid it! I could not stop my son William from moving into one of your safe houses but as we all know how that ended with his death I will not allow you to put anymore of my family in danger." Charlus said getting more angry.

"Grandfather be reasonable; You know as well as I do that Harry would get jealous if he saw his younger siblings getting extra training because they are the children who lived along with Franklin's daughter Annabel which is why Frank is sending Neville with him so he will not be alone." James said entering the room.

"Very well then I have no say as all but my wife have turned on me. However Howard and I have written up two marriage contracts between our families. But as of this moment as Lord Potter I disinherit James Charlus Potter and James William Potter from any chance of becoming Lord Potter. As I Say, So Mote It Be." Charlus Potter said calmly.

"Charlus why did you to that?" Albus asked angrily at the thought.

"Simple Albus if Hadrian dies then so dies my family. I will not have my family be run be those that kiss the robes of any man, woman, or child." Charlus said before he banished everyone from his home outside of his wife.

 **Godric's Hallow Home of James Charlus Potter and Lillian Evans Potter**

"Albus what do we do now once Charlus dies then we will lose access to the majority of the Potter vault and Potter Castle." James asked concerned.

"Well I say let us go on with our plan and I will pressure Wizengamont to force him to undo what he has done." Albus said.

"Albus you realize that in order to do that you will have to convince everyone to vote against him as he controls the Potter, Gryffindor, Peverell, and Pendragon and those are almost half of the high council and Howard Longbottom holds the other majority namely since Emrys, and Ravenclaw have been inactive for centuries and Howard will not turn on Charlus and Arcturus would not vote against him since he detests you. " Lily said entering the room.

"Of course you are right as always Lily." Albus said sadly.

"Albus, James I need your help!" Frank Longbottom said entering the room with a large look of worry on his face.

"What happened Frank?" James asked worried.

"Howard chose to disinherit me so I will never be able to claim the Lordships of Longbottom and Hufflepuff." Frank said sadly.

"Not much we can do my friend. We were just talking about that because Charlus did the same to me. But how about we go and do our goal for the day of leaving Neville and Harry with Lily's sister." James said calmly.

"Of course, let us go and do that." Frank said before apparating home to grab his son.

 **Little Whinging, Surrey, England.**

Apparating at the end of Privet Drive Frank, Albus, and James all walked slowly towards Number Four. Arriving at the doorstep the trio looked around and seeing no one placed two cradles on the ground and Albus placed a letter in each of the cradles before the trio apparated away from the scene.

"Foolish wizards thinking they are more powerful than I." A large gray skin man, with red eyes said appearing out of the shadows.

"What I find even more interesting is how a powerful dictator managed to not sense a powerful being so close to himself?" A man with pale skin, red eyes, and a red gem in his forehead said crossing the street.

"Mr. Sinister what are you doing here?" The Gray skinned man asked.

"Well Apocalypse I could ask the same question." Mr. Sinister said smirking at the other man's anger rising.

"I will tell you my reasons if you tell me your own. My best seers saw these two male children one day defeating me and bringing peace to the universe. I plan on killing them now so they will never be able to achieve their destiny." Apocalypse said plainly.

"My reasons are similar if not exactly the same except for one small alteration. I saw the green eyed child being the leader so I thought just kill one and the other will be no problem." Mr. Sinister said smiling at Apocalypse.

"That is a good point but I can tell you have something more planned." Apocalypse said glaring at Mr. Sinister.

"Of course; who said we could not turn our greatest foe into our greatest weapon?" Mr. Sinister asked smirking.

"What do you have planned?" Apocalypse asked.

"I have managed a small amount of time travel and managed to collect DNA of various types from various beings. I have a 'friend' named William Stryker who created the Weapon X James Howlett." Mr. Sinister said.

"I understand and I agree with your plan. However how will we keep them loyal?" Apocalypse asked.

"Simple. They are very young and malleable so we train them to be our weapons and not the other way around." Mr. Sinister said calmly.

"Very well let us go to your 'friend' to begin." Apocalypse said before picking up one of the cradles while Mr. Sinister picked up the second before the two slipped back into shadows.

Meanwhile the wards never activated but as Albus Dumbledore never noticed any change he never checked on the two boys until 12 years later.

 **1987 Xavier Institute of Higher Learning New York, United States of America.**

"X Men assemble we have a very powerful mutant that just appeared on the radar of Cerebro." A bald man said calling out.

"Charles where is the pulse coming from?" A dark skinned woman asked.

"Storm it seems it is coming from the savage lands and it seems to be in distress." Charles said as he started to head towards the Hanger.

"Then we must leave now." Storm said before bringing all of the X Men to the hanger by large winds.

"Storm what is going on?" A gruff looking man asked.

"There is a new mutant stronger than any Charles has seen before that sent out a distress signal from the Savage Lands Logan." Storm said before starting up the aircraft and quickly flying to the Savage Lands

 **Arriving in the Savage Lands**

"Thank goodness you are here X Men. We have heard the tortured screams of one of our newer members for hours and they have only just finished." A man in a loin cloth said seeing the plane landing.

"Ka-Zar where is this member of your people?" Xavier asked politely.

"Somewhere in that compound. Be wary though the master of our member has guards watching and guarding over the four newest members." Ka-Zar said pointing to a building that stuck out from the rest of the area.

"Charles I smell Stryker I believe he might be behind this." Logan said angrily as he let his claws come out.

"Please help our friend he needs to return to society but he will desire to return at times." Ka-Zar said as they X Men started towards the compound.

"Stop where you are." A guard said as the group entered the compound.

"Tell us where the mutants are and you might live." Logan responded slamming the guard into a wall.

"Basement 3." The guard said before passing out.

"Let's go there first but Scott destroy the compound as we leave." Logan said angrily slamming the elevator and quickly entering with the team.

"Threat level 5 Mutants with great power. Destroy projects X-22, X-23, X-C, X-Prime." A Robotic voice said as they entered the Basement 3.

"Quickly Charles destroy the computer destruction." Scott said as he fried the cameras in the room.

"The Barbarians, These projects are only children." Storm said as she approached four tanks with three of them having tubes running into the children.

"So Weapon X has come to save his heirs. Sadly they are killing machines with no love for humanity." A man said from a floor above the team before Scott fried him.

"Thank you Scott for ending Stryker." Logan said before smashing the tanks with the children.

"Before we leave let me download the information on these children." Charles said as he quickly started to type on the tanks side computers.

Once Charles managed to get all of the information off the computers the team quickly left the compound before Scott vaporized it.

"Ka-Zar what is the name of these children and how old are they?" Charles asked approaching the savage man.

"We do not know. All that is known is that they all have rapid healing and that the green eyed child seems to be the leader of the group. They have been here for five years so their age is more than that. Well the boys have been here for five years the girls have been here for four." Ka-Zar said sad that he did not know anymore.

"Well that is much too bad. I will see if any of this data that I found will be able to tell us anymore about them." Charles said before entering the aircraft along with the other three X Men Storm, Logan, and Scott.

 **Arriving back at Xavier Institute of Higher Learning New York, United States of America**

"Have you had any luck on any of the information Charles? I do not like calling them just X-22, X-23, X-C, and X-Prime." Storm asked Charles entering his office.

"I have been able to decipher all of the girl X-22's information. Apparently here name is Yuriko Oyama. She was given up to Stryker because of her mutations. She has a similar mutation to Victor Creed also known as Sabertooth but instead of just having sharp deadly nails her skeleton has been fused with adamantium allowing her to have adamantium nails that she can choose the length of. X-23 is apparently a clone of Logan with his same abilities but also able to create adamantium and she only has two claws. Apparently her second genetic donor is Dr. Sarah Kinney. For X-C all I have found out is that he had genetic grafts from various mutants and others. Here is the list for him and a few of the ones for X-Prime." Charles said calmly.

 **X-C**

 **James Howlett: Enhanced Healing and Senses, Bone Claws**

 **Charles Xavier: Telekinesis**

 **Merlin Emery: Enhanced Magic**

 **Johnny Storm: Flame Body**

 **James Madrox: Multiply Body**

 **Piotr Rasputin: Steel Body**

 **Loki Odinson: Shape Shifting**

 **X-Prime:**

 **James Howlett: Enhanced Healing, Adamantium Claws, Senses**

 **Charles Xavier: Telekinesis**

 **Jean Grey: Phoenix entity**

 **Emma Frost: Crystal Body**

 **Morgaine La Fey: Enhanced Magic**

 **Raven Darkholme: Shape Shifting**

 **Max Eisenhardt: Magnetism**

 **Anna Marie: Power Absorption**

 **Azazel: Neyaphem Physiology and Teleportation**

 **Scott Lang: Size Changing**

 **Joshua Guthrie: Cheyarafim Physiology and Wings**

 **Ororo Munroe: Weather Control**

…

"Wow this kid is extremely powerful Charles are you sure he is even safe to have alive and moving about?" Storm asked worried.

"I will not kill a child if I can help it Ororo. I am afraid though that he might be too dangerous however." Charles said sadly

"Well Charles it is good that you refuse to end the child. I am Roma one of the four members of the Phoenix Council who are guardians of the Multiverse. There is not much I can say to avoid messing with time. However I can say a few things. First Prime is a weapon but he has compassion. However in the merging of DNA into his own did significant damage to his soul. This can only be dealt with by having soul bonds with multiple individuals which has already started forming with a few of the Savage Landers C does not have that quite as much he only has five. Second both Prime and C are of a different species than you are as they are from a different branch than the Homo Sapiens, the Homo Magi. They are both Homo Magi Superior. Thirdly Contact Steven Strange to help train Prime and C in magic but when they turn 14 they will get letters from a school called Hogwarts. They will need to go so do not try to keep them away. Finally do not try to read any of their minds because if you do you will release a power worse than Mr. Sinister and Darkseid put together." A woman said entering the room before just as quickly vanishing.

"Well that was educating to say the least. I just wish she would have given me a name for the boys and perhaps a number of bonds Prime will need. Keep the children in a coma for a few more days then I will wake them." Charles said dismissing Storm.

 **A Few Days Later**

"Scott, Logan, Storm I need you in my office now!" Charles yelled.

"Yeah Charles what is going on is something wrong?" Storm asked worried.

"No however I need you to wake up the children as I have found two messages that I want them to listen to when we first hear them." Charles said calmly.

"I'll go get them as if they react violently I am the one who is most likely to survive." Logan said calmly before leaving the room.

"Charles what do you believe the messages contain?" Scott asked.

"I truly do not have any idea. However I hope it gives us a bit more information on the quartet or at the very least on X-Prime." Charles said calmly.

"Charles Xavier also known as Professor X I assume." A black haired green eyed child said entering the room with Logan and the other three children.

"X-Prime you are correct on who I am. Now two quick questions before we get to the point of the meeting. What are names you go by or do you go by X-22, X-23, X-C, and X-Prime?" Charles asked before the second boy spoke.

"We are Yuna also known as Lady DeathStrike, Laura also known as X-23, N. Frank which is myself as I had hacked my own files slightly to discover that that is part of my birth name, and then there is Nathanial Prime Nur whom you call X-Prime." The second boy said.

"Well that is good to know. Second question how much do you know about your abilities?" Charles asked shocked to get names from the group.

"We know how to kill and conquer. Our powers are many and we were to be trained in the next decade on how to use them by going and killing foes such as yourself; however as you managed to hear my cry of help we will have to train ourselves which is better than to be trained by the master and father." X-Prime said stone faced.

"Very well then let us get on with the main reason for bringing you to my office." Charles said shocked at the lack of emotion from the child.

"Smart idea to do that before you take any more of our valuable time which is something my alpha will not allow." X-23 said releasing her claws.

"Well why I called you is I discovered two messages I believe you should hear but I don't know what they have to say so I will be learning as well." Charles said before starting to play the first message where a man in all black but with glowing red and green eyes appeared just above the computer.

" _If you are hearing this it means you have accomplished one thing which I never thought possible but for which I am thankful. My name is H J Prime formerly X-Prime this message was recorded in the year 2190 AD. I have sent this back in hopes that one day X-Prime might be rescued by the ones known as the X-Men and so I weakened the mental shields around the Savage Lands so that Charles Xavier might be able to pick up the pain of X-Prime as he is bonded with Adamantium. If this message is heard than Xavier hacked the code. The future is dark if that has not happened as X-Prime in three years after the graft was ordered to kill his first loves X-23, Shanna O'Hara, Vertigo, Red Sonja, and Caiera, who the last two appear in the Savage lands from the past a year before he kills them. The Following year my brother X-C is ordered to kill his mate and unborn child Lady DeathStrike. This leads the loss of any love of any life for the two remaining experiments and by the year 2040 all of the foes of the Father and Master have been killed off by the duo which includes all non normal beings and all normal beings are enslaved by the year 2050. Seeing this the Father and Master choose to eliminate one of their remaining opponents by ordering X-Prime to kill X-C. Shortly thereafter X-Prime has his name changed to that of The Executioner the Rider of Death. In 2100 Executioner snaps and kills The Father but is imprisoned by The Master where he resides for 50 years. In that time new mutants arise and threaten the Master so he is freed and ordered to kill all life in the universe. The Master phrased that in such a way that The Executioner completes his mission in 10 years before killing The Master. In 30 years I have gained a small amount of Sanity by being visited by the Phoenix Council but they have asked me to place this message in so hopefully what happened to me will not happen in this time frame that you are in."_

"Well that was informative to say the least and makes me glad that I had decided to go and pick you up when I did and not later as that would have been a disaster for all of humanity. Can you by any chance reveal the names of those called The Master and The Father?" Charles asked the youth.

"This video gave insight that disturbs me. For the Father and The Master look into my chosen name and then look into your database about foes with names similar to my first and last chosen name. In the meantime I wish to converse with my fellow youth alone." Prime said flatly.

"No they can't be. No this is very bad." Charles said after a few minutes of searching.

"What have you found Charles?" Scott asked worried about what could scare Charles so much.

"Storm do you remember what would happen if I tried to read any of their minds according to the member of the phoenix council when she was here the other day?" Charles asked turning to look at the other three adults.

"A bigger threat than Mister Sinister and Apocalypse combined! Those are The Father and The Master aren't they?" Storm asked now also white.

"I believe that is the case." Charles said scared.

"And with that assumption you would be correct. I doubt your data included the fact that N and I had DNA of Mr. Sinister implanted into our body and I had the DNA of Apocalypse as well making me the son and N being the brother. Now let us see what your other message has to say." Prime said flatly.

"Of course you're right let us listen to that message." Charles said shaking in fear of what the two boys could do.

" _Well done. If you are hearing this message it means you have completed your first mission that being killing off everyone in the compound outside of your fellow experiments. That is very good. Now I believe that it is time to inform you all of your true identities so you can go eliminate your families that had abandoned you to become experiments. X-Prime your birth name was Hadrian James Potter a wizard and you were abandoned because your parents wanted to train your younger twin siblings who were two of the three children who managed to defeat the dark wizard known as Voldemort. X-C or as you like going by N. Frank your birth name was Neville Franklin Longbottom and you were abandoned for the exact same reason as Prime. X-22 your birth name was Yuriko Oyama and were abandoned because of your natural mutations. X-23 your birth name was Laura Kinney and you were created in a lab as a female clone of Logan Howlett the Weapon X. Now go do your research and go kill your families before reporting back here for further training. Sinister Signing Off."_

"I plan on keeping my name so don't try to change it Xavier. You know more about us so either send us into the world or keep us here we will do what you desire but when we get the chance for revenge we will take it out on our biological guardians but we will not go looking for it." Prime said calmly and got nods from the other three.

"I hope you will stay here. I will help train you in your skills in you help me if conflict comes about. Also I was informed by the Phoenix Council Member that you will need to be trained by Dr. Strange the Sorcerer Supreme to train you in magic. I will try to convince some of your other genetic donors to train you in your other gifts." Charles said calming down.

"That sounds good with me however I do desire one thing before this begins." Prime said calmly.

"What is that kid?" Logan asked not liking having demands.

"Well make that two desires. First I desire that the first one to train us is one who we all either have his genetic makeup in us or his brother Victor's so then we can all kick his ass so hard that he will not be able to move for a month or two when we are done with him. Now the real request is that we are able to go to the Savage Lands at least once every other week." Prime said calmly.

"Why is this if I might ask?" Charles asked interested.

"Because N and I wish to go and visit our other loves that are not Laura for me and Yuna for N. I have four in the Savage Lands and apparently will have two more in a few years. These being Shanna O'Hara, Vertigo, Venus, and Aquaria Neptunia; N on the other hand has two loves those being Persephone and Gaea." Prime said calmly.

"Well Logan it looks like both of these guys will be getting more than you." Scott said with a laugh.

"Shut up one eye or I will cut off your arms." Logan growled.

"Boys play nice or I will cause it that neither of you ever get any. Scott for crying out loud these are maybe eight at oldest." Storm said making both men cower.

"Well Ms. Munroe we might have only look about seven years old but our minds are closer to age 12 or 13 so we might be convinced to get some as Mr. Summers said." N said calmly causing Storm to look at him in shock causing him to laugh a small bit.

"N I did not know if any of you could be anything except serious." Charles said with a smile at finally seeing a bit of humanity in at least one of the quartet.

"That is because we have been trained to not allow our emotions to control us. Now can you direct us to our room?" Prime said calmly.

"Of course. Wait did you say room? You will each be given your own room to do with as you please." Charles said startled at the idea that the children would only have one room between the four.

"I will not leave my alpha's side nor do I believe that my fellows will either at least for now." X-23 said just as calmly as Prime.

"How about a compromise, you will get two rooms for the four of you. Each will have four beds so that you can use however if you choose to split up then you have a room to go to." Charles said seeing the nods from the two in agreement to X-23's statement.

"Very well, we will work with that." Prime said calmly before stepping aside so Charles could lead the group to their room.


End file.
